The WindStinger
by Connor285
Summary: Connor and FireStorm, a WindStinger, have been raiding villages for their resources and then burning them down. But, one day, they land on Berk, and the Dragon Riders find them and take them in. Everyone welcomes him, but he has plans of his own, he wants to raid the village after learning of its resources, but he doesn't want to lose his friends. (Takes place after HTTYD2)
1. Raiding a Village

I was hidden behind the tree, where the guards couldn't see me at all. I had my bow drawn back, I focused on my target, and shot at it. The arrow surged through the first target, killing him instantly, then surged through the second guard, also killing him instantly. After that, I motioned for FireStorm, my WindStinger dragon, to move in and attack the village. He moved swiftly through the entrance, and started burning everything in sight, killing everyone who was in the way. The village defenses were nothing, especially to FireStorm. He couldn't die, for he was invincible. I had on my metal armor and was attacking and killing the guards, making them shatter all over me. I grabbed all the resources that were valuable to me and Firestorm. When we were done, I commanded him to lower himself, and I climbed onto him and we rose up into the air. I motioned for him to use his ultimate attack to burn the village to the damn ground! He shot one of his fire/lightning missiles at the entrance of the village, it exploded and sent waves of purple lightning through the village, destroying it in an instant. There was nothing left, FireStorm roared extremely loudly in victory through the night and I roared with him, but not even close to the level he was at. Then we left, to continue our journey through the world, raiding villages until they were rubble and killing absolutely everyone who stood in our way. I was a raider, and with FireStorm, no one could touch me, or approach me.


	2. The Dragon Riders

After the raid, we flew east, attempting to find a place to rest, for it was nighttime. I scanned the ocean for anything, but found nothing. After five hours of flying, it was sunrise, we eventually found an island, and landed on the beach which grew into a dense forest. I really hoped that there was a village that we could raid here because I was hungry at this point and villages usually have the best resources. We decided eventually to go into the forest to find something to eat because even though that villages have the best food, there was some good food in the forest as well. All of a sudden, I heard a voice in the woods and immediately hid behind a tree, so they didn't know I was there. I had FireStorm go hide in the branches and get ready to ambush him and kill him. The voice grew closer until I could hear what the man was saying.

"So, SkullCrusher, you think we'll find some new dragons here?". I heard a low growl in response, and then they came through the clearing. There was a man, shorter than me, and less muscular, riding a dragon, which looked like a RumbleHorn. I told myself it most likely was. I stepped from behind the tree, snapping a tree branch in two. Immediately, the man whipped around and saw me standing there. Instantly, I whipped out my sword I used for defense, which was covered in the purple lighting from FireStorm's fire/lightning missile attack. When we saw me whip it out, he immediately threw up his arms in defense. "Whoa, whoa, hold on there, I don't want to hurt you man.". I slowly lowered the sword and he lowered his arms. "Who are you?", he asked me slowly. I told him my name was Connor, which was my real name. I still didn't trust him, even though he told me innocently that he didn't want to hurt me. I asked for his name, and he told me it was Eret, Son of Eret. I asked him if we was a dragon trapper, he laughed and told me that he was a dragon trainer. I told him that I still didn't believe him, so he said that he would go get some of his friends, and he asked me to please wait. He took off on the RumbleHorn and flew away from the forest. Then, FireStorm came down and nudged me a little, and I told him to go back up into the trees and wait until I was sure that I could trust them., then I would call him down.

A while later, I heard the flapping of wings and and Eret appeared. Next, a boy appeared who had brown hair and a thick build. The smirk he wore made him look narcissistic, which he probably was. Then came a boy and girl who looked like they were twins. They had the same long blond hair, and narrow features. Then came a large boy with soft, baby like features. He seemed very shy and frightened towards me due to my build and height. Last to enter came a girl with braided blond hair, who was holding hands with a boy that seemed to be the leader of the group. He had brown hair and eyes that shined green. I saw that his left leg was missing and it was replaced with a bent piece of metal, which seemed to hold him just fine. Immediately, the boy with the missing left leg decided to approach me carefully, seeing my build and height. He told me that Eret told them that you thought we were dragon trappers. I didn't say anything, but eyed him down. He asked for my name and I told him "Connor".

He decided to introduce everybody. He told me that his name was Hiccup, which he told me it was OK to laugh at, which I didn't. The narcissistic boy was Snotlout, which I laughed softly at. The twins were Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The large boy was Fishlegs. Finally, the girl with the braided hair was Astrid. Everyone said hello or hi to me, although Snoutlout gave me a jealous look, staring me up and down, as though jealous of my build and height, which was about six feet one. I told Hiccup that I didn't trust them, so they said that they had dragons of there own, which surprised me very much. They all disappeared into the woods and came out, a few seconds later. Snotlout had a Monstrous Nightmare, The twins had a Hideous Zippleback, Fishlegs had a Gronckle, Astrid had a Deadly Nadder, and Hiccup had a Night Fury. I stared very surprised into the Night Furies eyes, having finally seeing one now. Hiccup asked me if I was alone, I told him I wasn't. I decided to finally call FireStorm down. With a loud ass THUMP, he hit the ground and stared at all the dragons and humans around him. He looked very curiously at them, having I been the only human he has never met. They all stared in awe at the magnificent beast. Finally, Fishlegs managed to stutter out "H-He's a WindStinger!" I looked around at everybody's surprised and shocked faces. Then, the Night Fury began to approach me and FireStorm, wanting to sniff us. FireStorm stayed right where he was and let the Night Fury sniff him, watching his every move. He then sniffed me and nuzzled me a little bit. He then went back to Hiccup. He asked us to come back to the village with him and his friends and I reluctantly said yes. I cilmbed on FireStorm and followed the other riders back to their village, to which they called it Berk. They then lead me into the Great Hall, FireStorm tried to follow me, but I told him to stay there. Hiccup told me to wait while he got his dad. A few minutes later, he came back with his dad and I immediately recognized him, the chief, Stoick the Vast.


	3. Stoick, Valka, and Gobber

When the chief came through the door, he looked as menacing as a man could. But, the chief took one look at me and smiled. I didn't know why he did this, but I guess it had something do with the fact that I was extremely muscular, and tall. People would get either jealous of this or scared, usually not impressed though, that was a first. In a booming voice that echoed across the Great Hall, he said to me, "Hello son, my name name is Stoick, and yours?", I answered in another booming voice, "Connor". I was a little taller than him, about forehead length, but we had the same build it seemed. Then, Hiccup asked Stoick if he had met FireStorm yet, and he hadn't , so I took him outside.

Immediately, a blue dragon with stubby legs and a large body came bounding at me. It tried to tackle me to the ground, but I was ready for it. I moved, and he crashed into the Great Hall. Immediately, Stoick tried to apologize to me, "Sorry about that, that was Thornado, my ThunderDrum, he isn't used to seeing new faces, so he got excited.". I told him that he didn't have to worry, and this was the moment to introduce FireStorm. I called him from on top of the Great Hall, which was where he was hiding. Just so you know, WindStingers can adjust their size to fit in small spaces. When he heard my name, he flapped up into the air and landed about a foot behind me to the point where I could feel him there. "Stoick, this is FireStorm, my WindStinger". He gasped in shock and awe of him, and told me to wait here, while he got two more people. A few minutes later, he came up the hill with a woman that looked like Hiccups mom because they had the same features, and a man who looked kinda funny to me, walking lopsidedly. He was missing an arm and a leg. "Connor, this is Valka, and Gobber the Blacksmith.". Valka had a Stormcuter and Gobber had a Hotburple. They examined every inch of him, and asked if they could touch him, which they could since he wouldn't attack, only on my command. He was very gentle to the new people, espicallly since they wouldn't hurt him. They then introduced their dragons. The Stormcutter's name was Cloudjumper, and the Hotburple was Grumpy. I said hi, and examined the both of them, Cloudjumper seemed very interrested in me, though not as much as I in him.

Cloudjumper and Grumpy seemed very excited, but very scared to meet FireStorm, espically because of his size and menacing stare. That's when they took me to their dragon training arena. Both me and FireStorm were excited, but a little nervous to be there. There, they actually told us the names of their dragons. Snotlout's Nightmare was Hookfang. The twins's Zippleback was Barf and Belch. Fishleg's Grockle was Meatlug. Astrid's Nadder was Stormfly, and Hiccup's Night Fury was toothless. It was cool to me, having finally other dragon riders, and not having other people try and kill us, it would never work of course, because of our size and strength. I could actually lift FireStorm, who was full grown by this point and weighed about 4000-5000 pounds. FireStorm's head didn't reach, so he had to shrink himself to fit,a dn ended up shrinking to about the size of Toothless. Fishlegs was espically excited to see us, as he wanted to test if what the book said was true about it. I said yes, and we went on about it. The book said that it was extremely strong, black as the night, shot a combination of fire and lightning at it's enemies, very territorial, very protective of his friends, and, like the Bewilderbeast, could hypnotize other dragons into obeying him. I asked if we could test this out on one of the dragons, and Hiccup reluctantly stepped forward. I had to promise him I wasn't going to hurt him before I could do this. I directed toothless to stare right into the eyes of FireStorm. Like the Bewilderbeast, when they hypnotize other dragons, their eyes turn into slits. He then took control of Toothless and his eyes turned into tiny slits, also like the Bewilderbeast. Almost everything in the book was true, and that was awesome, espically for me.


	4. Typhoomerang attack

I spent the night in a hut I built myself a little ways outside the village. The next morning, Hiccup gave me a tour of the village, which included where valuable things to a raider like me like food and jewlery. I still hadn't told the men or the dragon riders that I was a raider, otherwise they would throw me out. He also showed me where Gobber worked as a dentist for dragons. I also noticed his killing things were with him also. In the Great Hall later on, I was sitting with the Dragon Riders when we heard a danm ferocious roar. A Typhoomerang was attacking the village. "Dragons, everyone!" Astrid exclaimed. The other dragons were no match for the beast. Whenever they would attack him, he would just swat them away. He went on destroying the village. That's when my raider instincts kicked in. It was my turn to to battle him. As he was walking towardds Gobber's house to burn it, I yelled, "Stand back everyone, FireStorm has a little something to say to this beast!"! We landed and I yelled "Hey, bitch, over here!"! That's when he saw me and FireStorm. Immediately, the Typhoomerang attacked, but he didn't go after me, he went after FireStorm. The dragon was no match for FireStorms extreme strength, as he through him into a house, and then slammed him on the ground, like I taught him. Once caught, he roared into the intruders face as loud as he could, and he ran away in extreme fear. After this, Hiccup went over to us, shocked and extremely proud of us, and asked how he learned how to be so vicious. I told him that I taught him how to fight like a real dragon.

After this, the riders wanted to know how I met him. I told them that I was walking in the woods when I was six, and I found him, injured, lying there. I tried to kill him, but I couldn't, so I went back to my house to get first aid equipment and I pacthed him up with equipment. After that, he became my friend. Hiccup decided to ask where my parents were. I told them that FireStorm killed him while defending me. After that, I left and never came back. So, we explored the world, killling all the threats, and saving all the friends, which their werent very many of.

Later that night, I was at my hut, thinking about the resources, and how if I raided this place, I would be rich forever. But, I didn't want to lose my friends. FireStorm nudged me and gave me a look that said clearly, "don't do it". I told him that I had to, because of the resources of this place. But, how I was going to do it, I didn't know.


	5. Drago Bludvist

While at breakfast, I was thinking of ways that I could attack the village, even though the humans and dragons are no match for me and FireStorm, not even Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid and the other riders came in early without Hiccup, wanting to talk to me about last night. They asked me to help them train like that. I said that I was prettty sure I could train that into them. They said thank you and walked away. As they were leaving, Toothless and Hiccup came in and sat down across than me. He said hi and I said hi back. I asked him what they do around here for fun. He said dragon racing, and that it was really fun. I then proceeded to ask him about his adventures recently, he said that a few months ago, a person name Drago Bludvist and his army attacked them, but in the end, they managed to fight them off together. I immediately formed a plan in my head, involving me and Drago conquering Berk together, as a team. I knew what I had to do, I had to go to Drago and convince him to come back to berk, saying that he would win this time, and when we would, it would be great, for I had finally captured the great Dragon Master, and nothing was going to stop me from doling so.

That night, I layed there, thinking how there was nothing wrong with my plan, and that it would go perfectly. Once again though, FireStorm didn't want to do this, he thought it was stupid to attack Berk and betray his friends and his tribe. I told him, in anger, that they weren't a part of me anymore, they never were. Ever since I found the large resource supply, i've wanted to raid Berk, destoy it and it's inhabitants. The plan was perfect, and I was going to make him go along with this, whether or not I would use force, that was his choice


	6. Finding Drago

I knew where Drago was, thanks to Hiccup, so I went after him. As a cover story, I told the riders that I was just going for a ride, and that I would be back in a little bit. It took us about an hour to get there. Immediately, they fired at us, but we still landed on the main boat. I told the men that I meant no harm, and that I wanted to see Drago. They reluctantly let me see him, but I made FireStorm stay out there, or else their would be consequences. When I came in, Drago looked up and asked me who I was, and why I was on his ship. I told him the whole story, including the fact that we could take down the dragon conqueror. He asked how I would do this, since the original Alpha couldn't do it, he doubted that I could. I told him that I have a Beta dragon, dragons even more rare and powerful than Alphas. At this, he looked up at me, hopeful that I was right. I motioned him to follow him, and I led him outside the door, onto the deck. He saw FireStorm, and immediately, his face turned into a twisted ass smile, the one that I sometimes do when I know that I was going to win. He asked me to prove my dragons extreme power over others. I asked him if he had any dragons to spare, they brought me a Deadly Nadder. FireStorm moved towards him and the Nadder tried to resist his effects but the dragon overwhelmed him and he was brought under his control. To prove myself even further, I had FireStorm tell the Nadder to kill himself, as a sign that he really could control others. The Nadder's head bent down to his own stomach and shot his own fire at himself, killing him instantly. There was burnt dragon skin and blood everywhere. I laughed my extremely evil ass laugh, a laugh that would give you goosebumps and would fuck with your mind. Drago smiled at me, with the Alpha and the Beta, he knew, and I knew, that we would win! We would kill Stoick, and we would become the new masters of Berk.


	7. The Plan

Drago and I arranged a meeting with most of his men to come up with a plan to destroy berk. I suggested that we do a full on attack, since there was no way they could stop all of us at once. He seemed to like the idea, and they would not be ready for it. All of a sudden, one of the men that wasn't invited to the meeting came to us, and said that the dragon riders were here to look for me. At once, he ordered his men to attack them, and overwhelm them. They wouldn't give up, but they would never look for me here, so I was safe. I ordered the men to hide FireStorm, and have the Alpha chase them off. About 10 minutes later, we heard the flapping of wings, and the Riders left. Drago was then afraid that they would see an attack coming. I told him that we would attack at night, and have the Alpha trail behind us as a wall, if they got past our dragon army. I also said to have me ride with the Beta and the Alpha, so that they wouldn't suspect me in this attack. We would capture all of them, and kill Stoick's dragon first, so he could watch him die, then kill him, so everybody could watch them die.

Meanwhile, back on Berk, people were panicking because I was gone, and without me, they had lost most of their defense against other people/dragons. They sent a search party after me. They never found me, though I would never want them to anyway. The Dragon Riders were sitting there, wondering where I was, all giving ideas. Snotlout said that I could have gotten lost. The twins suggested that I could have been eaten by another dragon, until Hiccup pointed out that I had FireStorm, and that shut them up. Fishlegs said that I could have crashed and gotten injured. Astrid and Hiccup both seemed to agreed that I could have been captured by Drago although there was no proof.

After the planning, we had FireStorm and the Bewilderbeast bond for a little bit, so they could work together. A few hours later, it was nighttime, and they were both friends. Finally, it was time to head to Berk. Everyone took their positions, and at the same time, we both yelled, "TO BERK!" and we headed off.


	8. The Attack, Part 1

When we were in seeing distance of Berk, I had everyone stop and turn to look at me. I reminded everyone of the plan, since some of them forgot, I also said for him to leave me to the Dragon Conqueror. They agreed, and we continued. I had the Bewilderbeast reel back and stay there, while Drago and his men attacked. Berk was not prepared, and in about ten-fifteen minutes the entire Isle of Berk was surrounded and the Riders were forced to surrender. Everyone was captured and they let their dragons stay with their riders. But they had a attack set up, for if anyone were to go against them, they would be shot to death immediately. Drago landed in the town square, and I could hear their conversation. They told us that we couldn't win, for we didn't even have our Bewilderbeast. "Oh really?" he asked them, "NOW!", he yelled! "Take control, NOW!" I ordered them. Immediately, the dragons had the slits in their eyes and they took control of every dragon there was. That's when the Bewilderbeast hit land, and showed himself in the moonlight. He asked Drago where I was, because they thought I had captured them. He said that I came to him, and the looks on their faces were priceless, full of shock and disbelief. When he said that he didn't believe Drago, he asked me to show myself and FireStorm, I got onto him, and we jumped. We hit the ground with a loud THUMP! That's when FireStorm stepped into the light first, and then I followed. No one could believe it, and I laughed my evil ass laugh. Hiccup decided to ask me why I would do this, why I would betray my friends. I told him the entire story, from learning about his resources to finding Drago to planning the attack. Then, I told him what I really was, I was a village raider, and with the help of Drago, FireStorm, and the Bewilderbeast, we would take over this land.


	9. The Attack, Part 2

We had captured Berk, but we hadn't won yet. We still had to kill Stoick and Thornado, then we would win. They brought out Thornado first, and put him in front of me, in chains. He was scratched to hell, trying to fight off Drago's men. Before I could even take my sword out, Hiccup attempted to stop me. He ran forward and tried to attack me in chains. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall and held him there. I took out my sword, and pointed it at him, still holding him there. Deeply, I said to him, "Oh, Hiccup, Stoick's little runt, you can't stop me from doing what I want". I tightened my grip on him, and said "Don't ever try to stop me again". I then threw him at a wall, knocking him out in the process. I turned back to Thornado, only to see what I had never seen before. I had never seen a dragon look more scared in my life. Once again, I took out my sword and got ready for the strike, only to see what I had never seen before.

Immediately, a vision washed over me. I was in an alternate world. My mother and father were standing there, looking at me from the heavens. They wanted to talk to me about raiding Berk. They asked me if I really wanted to do this, and I told them that I had to, because I was a raider. They then proceeded to tell me that they weren't raiders, they lied to me when I was a child. They had dragons of their own, but they had never told me, because then our relationship would be ruined. At that moment, I knew what I had to do. I snapped back into reality, and Drago was getting pissed. I asked him to come closer, within striking distance of me. I raised my sword like a baseball bat. I yelled and then swung, I meant to miss him by a few inches. I did this, then whipped around and struck the sword into Drago's side. The lightning surronded him and he started to glow, he then burst into a million pieces. I stood there for a little bit, then ordered FireStorm to release all the dragons. They turned to normal, then I got on my knees and touched Thornado on the cheek, he didn't seem to trust me after what I did. I grabbed the chains that were holding him down and pulled them away from him and me.

He stood up and faced me, I then remember what Hiccup told me about trust. I slowly held out my hand to him, and he bowed his head to show me that he trusted him. I ordered FireStorm to release everybody, and he did so. The fight wasn't over, the Bewilderbeast was still alive, and he was pissed that I killed his owner. Immediately, the men came after me for what I did, only to receive help from Thornado and Toothless, who combined their blast into sonic lightning, which killed the men. Then, Stoick approached me, he faced me, angrily, but I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He hugged me as tight as he could, an I hugged him back. He then said in a strong voice, "I may have not liked what you did, but you saved Thornado, and you killed Drago, I thank you for this, Connor.". The Bewilderbeast roared, it was finally time to kill this beast.

"Everyone, on your dragons now!", he roared. They followed, with me and Hiccup in the lead, we lead the dragons into battle. They fired at the massive beast, barely making a dent in his armor. I told the Dragon Riders that we needed to combine the blast from all the dragons to create a massive fireball that would kill the Bewilderbeast. All the dragons seemed to hear the conversation and got into position. All of the dragons combined there power in a massive ass fireball, about the size of a village, that burned higher than the sun. "Connor, if you would do the finishing touches please". StormFire charged himself up as much as he could until he was pure white and launched a nuclear fire/lightning missile that made the ball go forward. It hit the Bewilderbeast, and engulfed it in a wall of fire and lightning, that barely touched the village, but charred most of it. The flames died out and we found him, on the ground completely charred to black nothingness. Then, I realized what I had done, I had saved the village from the evil that men do. Drago, the Bewilderbeast, and all of his men were dead.


	10. Aftermath

After the Battle of The Alpha and The Beta, we met in the great hall for a giant ass feast. I didn't really feel hungry, and I was alone, sitting there, thinking about what I had done. FireStorm sensed what I was feeling and put his wing around me, comforting me, even though I was a warrior. Apparently, the Dragon Riders saw me sitting there, not eating, and came over to me. Astrid decided to ask me how I was feeling, I told her that I was feeling fine. Then, Hiccup asked me why I didn't kill Thornado. I told him that I didn't kill him, because he looked as scared as I was, and that it took me back to the day I met FireStorm. He understood me, as it was the same way he felt when Hiccup couldn't kill Toothless. They then asked me if they could teach them what I had said earlier, and I said OK. Eventually, all of the dragons in Berk became fierce fighters. No one ever dared to mess with Berk again. Life on Berk is an adventure, full of new dragons, and new threats. But, no one will ever able to touch us. Oh sure, they have armies, armadas, and maybe even a dragon army. But, we have the Beta dragon and the Alpha dragon, and with them around, no one can touch us


End file.
